MAS ALLA DEL PLACER: Beneficios del Sexo
by Aswang
Summary: Ustedes se preguntarán ¿cuáles son los Beneficios del Sexo?...¡Uf! Muchos...Nos Alarga la Vida, nos hace Vernos más Jóvenes, estar Más Felices durante el Día... SasuNaru
1. Chapter 1

Bueno acá con otro proyecto, estaba un poco indecisa de publicarlo, pero al diablo no me importa, quiero libertad!! XD

Espero que sea de su agrado…

**MAS ALLA DEL PLACER: Beneficios del Sexo**

(Por Aswang)

**PROLOGO:**

_Ustedes se preguntarán ¿cuáles son los Beneficios del Sexo?...¡Uf! Muchos...Nos Alarga la Vida, nos hace Vernos más Jóvenes, estar Más Felices durante el Día..._

_  
__"Son muchos y desconocidos. Lo cierto es que vale la pena saber que disfrutar de una buena sexualidad nos permitirá aspirar a ser más longevos, vernos más jóvenes y transitar más felices durante el día a día. Así las cosas, según explican los estudios, hacer el amor al menos tres veces por semana extiende la expectativa de vida un promedio de diez años"._

Los incesantes flashes de las cámaras centellaban una y otra vez, apuntando a un solo lugar, donde un divertido rubio les sonreía y explicaba el tema de mayor polémica en las ultimas semanas: "MAS ALLA DEL PLACER: Beneficios del Sexo", había sido tan esperada esa conferencia, que una vez que comenzó no cesaron las preguntas…

_"__Hay parejas que se asustan debido a que después de los primeros años de matrimonio la frecuencia sexual disminuye."_

Muchos dieron gestos aprobatorios

"_Pero tras los reveladores estudios científicos el verdadero motivo de la preocupación debería radicar en la pérdida de los beneficios para la salud debido a la falta de sexo"_

Muchos se mostraron sorprendidos, y uno de los periodistas se colo por entre la muchedumbre, alzando su microfono pregunto:

- ¿Cómo así?- .

_- ¡Ahora te explico! Bueno existe una serie de bondades emanadas de una buena vida sexual. Y es que, además del placer y sus naturales connotaciones eróticas, la excitación sexual y el orgasmo pueden ¡mejorar la capacidad respiratoria, beneficiar el __  
__sistema cardiovascular, contrarrestar la depresión y la ansiedad, ayudar a aliviar dolores, proporcionar flexibilidad, fuerza y tono muscular, disminuir los síntomas asociados a la menstruación, la artritis y la osteoporosis y, por si fuera poco, logran significativos beneficios psíquicos._

- ¿Y cómo sucede eso? – Pregunto otro

_El proceso se logra debido a que en el acto sexual son liberadas una serie de sustancias bioquímicas que favorecen las posibilidades de lograr una vida más larga y saludable. ¡Todo nace a partir del deseo sexual!. _

_  
__A medida que aumenta la excitación el organismo secreta endorfina, una sustancia asociada a la sensación de placer que alcanza su máxima expresión durante el orgasmo. Durante esta fase, la mujer libera ocitocina, sustancia responsable de las contracciones uterinas. A nivel cardiovascular se observa un aumento de las pulsaciones del corazón y mayor flujo sanguíneo, principalmente hacia la región genital que tiende a llenarse de sangre y dilatarse para el coito.__  
_  
¡LA CIENCIA LO AVALA!

_Hace sólo diez años no se sabía a ciencia cierta sí eran correctas las afirmaciones en cuanto a las bondades del sexo. Éste fue el gran cuestionamiento de un grupo de médicos, encabezados por el doctor George Davey-Smith y sus colegas de __  
__la Universidad de Bristol. _

_  
__Hasta ese momento la relación entre el sexo y la mortalidad se había estudiado muy poco. Sin embargo, algunas indagaciones iniciales habían sugerido que quizás existía una conexión entre los orgasmos y la longevidad. __  
__Motivados por descubrir las bases científicas que confirmaban tales aseveraciones el equipo se dispuso a trabajar. Un estudio que incluyó a 918 varones ingleses de entre 45 y 59 años de edad. A todos se les hizo una historia clínica, un chequeo médico y se les preguntó acerca de la frecuencia de su actividad sexual.___

_Tras diez años de seguimiento de la vida sexual y del estado de salud de cada uno de los participantes, se concluyó que cuanto más alta era la "frecuencia orgásmica" más probabilidades tenían de estar saludables y que la probabilidad de morir era un 50 por ciento menor entre los hombres que sólo mantenían relaciones sexuales dos veces a la semana, que en comparación con los que lo hacían una vez al mes, más proclives a sufrir enfermedades._

Ahora si que con eso los había dejado boquiabiertos, el rubio sonrío con sorna

_"__Por otra parte, el profesor Manuel Castillo, catedrático de la Universidad de Granada, señala que el ejercicio sexual es el tipo de actividad fisiológica que más influye positivamente en el ánimo y en el bienestar de la persona". Por lo tanto, quienes "tienen una actividad sexual satisfactoria cuentan con una mayor esperanza de vida". Según el académico el sexo mejora el sistema inmunológico, previene el desarrollo de las enfermedades y tiene un efecto analgésico que ayuda al individuo a resistir mejor el dolor. _

_  
__Hay otros estudios que respaldan estas afirmaciones. Por ejemplo, la del psicólogo David Weeks, investigador del Royal Hospital de Edimburgo de Escocia, que concluyó que la actividad sexual es una terapia antiedad. Weeks llegó a esas conclusiones luego de entrevistar a 3.500 personas que lucían más jóvenes de lo que eran en realidad, el profe sional determinó que "hacer el amor al menos tres veces por semana alarga la expectativa de vida un promedio de diez años". Así las cosas, seguramente te estarás preguntando qué tantas expectativas de vida tienes, ¿o no?..._

_Si quieren tener mas información compren mi libro: __**MAS ALLA DEL PLACER: Beneficios del Sexo**__, espero que se animen y disfruten de una vida saludable, adios._

Con una ultima sonrisa y una pequeña reverencia el rubio se despidio de la multitud que lo aplaudia. Salio de la sala de conferencias a paso lento, los periodistas lo perseguían, querian obtener mas información, mas no lo consiguieron pues sintieron un aura asecina, levantaron la mirada temerosos ahí se encontraba su mayor pesadilla, Sasuke Uchiha el novio de Naruto Uzumaki (pronto Uchiha), a trompicones salieron de su paso y este con la cabeza en alto y una mirada matadora se acerco a donde estab el rubio, quien sonreia divertido, una vez estado a su lado lo atrajo por la cintura, a su vez que Naruto se le abrazaba del cuello y le dio un apasionado beso, los flashes comenzaron nuevamente.

Aun abrazandolo por la cintura, ambos salieron sonrientes, bueno solo el rubio, y llegaron hasta un lujoso auto deportivo color negro, esos de ultimo modelo, perfectamente encerados, subieron y pronto desaparecieron de la vista de todos…

*************

Al proximo capitulo habra lemon, y se vera el primer beneficio del sexo

Nos vemos

Jejeje


	2. Chapter 2

Yo otra vez, antes que nada quiero decir que Naruto no me pertenece, además quiero agradecer a todos por sus comentarios (lo lamento, no pude responderles cuestión de tiempo, y de la candelaria, investiguen sobre esta fiesta, en Puno, es genial)

Nekomata-Mizu

UsuRaKantochi en buSca de TeMe

Aya de Sakuma

Maho Kijutsu

Sasuko-Uchiha

N. Heln'  
Hitomi Miwa

kenia-chan

Si olvide a alguien perdón, me lo hacen recordar si?

"hablan los personajes"

"_piensan los personajes"_

espero que les guste el segundo capitulo

allá va…

**MAS ALLA DEL PLACER: Beneficios del Sexo**

(Por Aswang)

**CAPITULO 1: "El sexo es un tratamiento de belleza"**

Naruto Uzumaki, muchos y muchas lo deseaban, el era poseedor de una exótica belleza, que encantaba a todo aquel que lo veía, pero siempre había sido así?

No, claro que no, era simpático, lindo, y muy inocente, hasta que un día a su vida llego Sasuke Uchiha, fue ahí que todo cambio, sus amigos los conocían a ambos por siempre andar discutiendo por estupideces (según opiniones de la mayoría), y constantemente los tachaban de que parecían un matrimonio enojado (cuanta razón tenían).

Hasta que uno de esos días, uno normal claro, todos esperaban las típicas discusiones de ambos, pero cuando entraron al salón se sorprendieron.

Sasuke, el estaba mas varonil, y su pose arrogante, se veía mas… arrogante, y sonreía con triunfo, detrás suyo, entraba Naruto, apenado, con las mejillas sonrojadas, el pelo radiante, y su piel parecía mas cremosa de lo normal, muchos, sin darse cuenta, empezaron a comérselos con la mirada, (mas al rubio, pues se veía adorable, y mmmm… "_comestible_"), se sentaron en los mismos lugares, muchas de las admiradora de Sasuke, se le acercaron con intención de tener una cita, o por lo menos una mirada suya, pero contrario a lo que todos esperaban, copio al rubio de la cintura (estaba sentado a lado suyo), y lo sentó en sus piernas, el se sonrojo nuevamente, y paso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Sasuke, y frente a todos, sin vergüenza alguna, se besaron apasionadamente, la quijada de todos por poco y toca el suelo, eso era lo que menos se esperaban, y es ahí donde entra esa frase muy conocida por todos _"del odio al amor hay un solo paso"_, fue donde todo estallo, su maestro, Minato Namikaze (padre del rubio), entro y cuando vio la escena se desmayo, Naruto rápidamente se separo de Sasuke, que lo veía de manera… lujuriosa, bajo hasta donde se encontraba su padre, aun tendido en el suelo, intento incorporarlo, pero el despertó abriendo los ojos lentamente, miro a su hijo y río de manera tonta, "vaya, que sueño tan raro tuve, soñé que tu y el chico emo se besaban, mas bien creo que fue un pesadilla". El rubio bajo la mirada, y su padre dejo de sonreír "Es cierto verdad?", dijo con la voz apagada, el rubio asintió "TU!" su mirada viajo hasta donde se encontraba Sasuke, "maldito bastardo!, tocaste a mi bebe, ahora te matareeeee!!!".

Fue una de las batallas más tontas, y eso que se vio muchas, que se presencio aquel día en el colegio. Minato se enojo con Naruto, y se fue de la casa durante una semana, pues al finalizarla, regreso llorando, y se abrazo a las piernas del rubio, murmurando cosas para nada entendibles…

Aunque muy en contra de su voluntad, Minato y Sasuke, se amistaron y formaron una alianza, ambos protegerían al rubio.

Naruto contento beso a Sasuke apasionadamente y Minato estaba que echaba humos por las orejas, de no ser por que su querida esposa, Kushina, lo detuvo a tiempo la alianza se rompería y el mataría a "la cacatúa con complejo de emo" (como el "sabiamente" llamaba a su futuro yerno).

De eso ya habían pasado bastantes años, pero Minato con lo celoso padre que era caía de sorpresa junto a su esposa, en varias ocasiones, causando molestia a Sasuke, pues lo interrumpía cuando hacia _"ejercicio"_ junto a Naruto.

Ahora, ambos caminaban por el parque, Naruto sonrojado agarraba tímidamente la mano de Sasuke, pero este lo atraía en un abrazo posesivo (y eso es decir poco), frente a toda la gente que los miraban con admiración, sasuke se acerco hasta el oído del rubio…

"dime dobe, que te pareció eh?..." Naruto muy enojado lo alejo de el y se cruzo de brazos, a lo lejos un grupo de jóvenes buen mozos se acercaban y le dirigían una mirada coqueta al rubio, _"como se atreven hacer eso frente a mi, Naruto es de mi propiedad y propiedad de un Uchiha nadie lo mira ni lo toca…" _.

Se acerco a Naruto y lo abrazo por la cintura, apoyando su mentón en el cuello de de este, les dirigió una mirada que incluso podría llegar congelar al mismo infierno, y estos asustados retrocedieron.

Naruto enojado volteo a encararlo, y con un puchero le dijo:

"Sasu, amor haces que me parezca que la gente ya no me desea, me siento _feo_"

El aludido, lo atrajo hacia si y le susurro, "eres demasiado deseable usuratonkachi, no me gustan las miradas que te dirigen, eres solo MIO"

Ambos se sonrieron y agarrados de la mano se dirigieron a su auto, y sasuke conducio hasta que llegaron a su casa.

Una vez dentro y sin previo aviso, sasuke empujo a Naruto al sofá y empezó a devorar (literalmente) el cuello del rubio, mientras este gemía, atrajo a Sasuke para darle un apasionado beso y rodeo con sus brazos el cuello del pelinegro, este aprovechando la situación empezó poco a poco a bajar la cremallera de la polera del rubio, y subiendo el polo que traía dentro, descendió lentamente hasta sus pezones que empezó a besar y succionar, mientras se deleitaba con los jadeos del rubio, este sin quedarse atrás invirtió las posiciones estando esta vez el arriba, se separo lentamente de sasuke y se encamino, dirigiéndose lentamente hacia el centro de la sala donde con contoneos de cadera y _manos traviesas* _se quito la ropa de manera lenta y tortuosa a los ojos de sasuke, una vez completamente desnudo, se sentó encima de la pelvis de sasuke, rozando su entrada con el ya miembro despierto del pelinegro, suavemente bajo la atenta mirada de sasuke empezó botón por botón, a sacarle la camisa que traía, con la ayuda de sasuke esta quedo olvidada en algún lugar junto a la ropa del rubio, y empezó a elevar su trasero fingiendo auto penetraciones.

Con su auto control ya ignorado, sasuke quedo arriba nuevamente, acomodándose esta vez entre las piernas del rubio, se relamió los labios y vio el rostro sonrojado de Naruto, eso hizo que se encendiera aun mas, y se dirigió a besar esos pequeños pero carnosos labios con hambre, que inmediatamente fue correspondido, Sasuke se separo un poco y rápidamente se quito el pantalón y los boxer de un tirón, y nuevamente se deleito con el cuello del rubio, mientras este gemía, _"ja… su punto débil, mmm… adoro su aroma"._

Descendió por el pecho del rubio, hasta el vientre , y con una mano empezó a estimular el miembro de este, elevo la mirada y vio que Naruto se tapaba la boca con la mano en un vano intento de acallar su gemidos, sonrío son sorna y recibió una mirada rencorosa, con su mano libre saco la mano del rubio y la beso.

"mmm… Sasu, qui-quiero tenerte… de-dentro… ahhhhh…."

No habían tenido mucha acción, pero vamos había que admitirlo el también no podía aguantar mucho mas necesitaba sentir aquella calidez y estrechez que solo su pequeño _dobe _le proporcionaba_, _y sin mas demora llevo dos de sus dedos a la boquita del rubio, y este los empezó a lamer, una vez totalmente empapados sasuke los llevo hasta la entrada del rubio y empezó a prepararlo primero con uno, luego fueron dos, mientras naruto hacia ligeros movimientos, que provocaban que los dedos de sasuke se adentraran mas en el trasero del rubio, ante la tentadora imagen sasuke retiro sus dedos y de una sola estocada penetro al rubio, haciendo que se apegara a Sasuke y enterrara sus uñas en los hombros del pelinegro, este gruño suavemente, pero le gustaba, eso le hacia notar que Naruto lo disfrutaba, y empezó con un suave vaivén de entrar y salir del cuerpo del rubio.

El rubio rodeo con sus piernas las caderas de sasuke haciendo mas profundas las estocadas.

"Mas… mas… mas fuerte, dame mas fuerte joder, sasukeee… ahhh" el aludido empezó a dar mas velocidad con sus embestidas…

"va-vaya parece que el Teme pierde vitalidad, mmmm, ahhhhh"

Bastaron un par de embestidas mas, que hicieron que el rubio viese estrellitas, para que ambos se corrieran, primero lo hizo naruto en el vientre de ambos, y sasuke al sentir como su miembro era deliciosamente apretado, se corrió dentro del rubio.

"Así que pierdo mi vitalidad he?, dobe" le dijo con burla, el rubio sonrojado volteo la mirada y con un puchero "Mmmm, creo que aun das para mas" Sasuke sonrío y nuevamente se lanzo a besar el cuello del rubio, iban a por la segunda ronda peroooo….

"Naruuuuu…. amoooor, mi bebe, precioso tus padres están de visitaaaa"

Y la estridente y chillona voz de Minato se hizo presente, _"Mierda"_ , fue lo que pensaron ambos aun recostados, quisieron pararse y cubrir con algo sus cuerpos desnudos, pero demasiada tardía la reacción de ambos, Minato se encontraba frente a ellos, con una cara de asesino serial, y Kushina que venia detrás suyo con la ropa de ambos, les brindaba una sonrisa picara…

"Arg!!!, bastardo!!, lo volviste ha hacer, como te odio" Sasuke sin esperar un segundo mas salio como alma que lleva el diablo, pasando por el lado de Kushina, que le extendio sus pantalones, y este los tomo, y mientras corría se los puso a trompicones.

"Ya veras cuando te atrape!!!, te matare, te clonare, te volveré a matar y repetir el proceso hasta que me aburra, luego te arrancare el pellejo y are un tapete de bienvenida, luego con ese cabello tuyo, are un nido para cuervos!!!!…"

Si esta vez estaba enojado, sus amenazas nunca habían sido tan largas, Naruto y Kushina veían la escena ya estaban acostumbrados a ellas, siempre que los padres del rubio venían de visita los encontraban así, o con ambos desnudos, y en posiciones DEMASIADO comprometedoras, que hacían que el carácter bipolar de Minato se alterase y su lado obscuro despertase, pero no era nada por lo cual había que sorprenderse, o preocuparse, con un par de palabras del rubio, y otro par de amenazas por parte de Kushina hacían que todo volviera a normalidad.

Kushina volteo a ver a su hijo

"cariño, dime como te fue hoy"

"muy bien mami, quieres un trozo de pastel?"

"oh claro, claro, y luego iremos de compras, vi un conjunto que hizo que me enamorara de el, y otro para ti, te veras divino…"

Y así ambos ignorando totalmente a un Sasuke espantado y a un Minato con instinto animal, salieron de la sala que estaba hecha un desastre. _"Ya luego lo limpiara Sasuke, apuesto a que por la recompensa que le ofreceré, es capas de cualquier cosa, que predecible, solo dile SEXO y reacciona al instante, es tan fácil de controlar, pero mejor que no se entere, su ego se vería altera y noooo…"_

Un rato después, ya cansados Minato y Sasuke (que se terminaba de vestir), vieron a Naruto y Kushina que salían, conversando amenamente. Ambos se miraron y asintieron, se levantaron rápidamente y salieron de tras de ambos con apuro pero sigilosamente los siguieron, y a cualquier transeúnte que se les ocurría tan siquiera mirar a ambos, temían por sus vidas, pues una ves que esas bellezas andantes (Naruto y Kushina), pasaban, detrás suyo se venia el mismísimo infierno, pues con esa mirada cualquiera preferiría estar muerto…

"_Naruto / Kushina es demasiado deseable, arg, esa forma de caminar, reir…"_ pensaron ambos a la vez y respectivamente, y les siguieron hasta que todos estuvieron en un restaurante carísimo, pues Kushina los había cachado cuando Naruto se probaba la ropa que ella le había escogido, y quien no lo haría, el empleado estaba totalmente aterrorizado, solo por tomarle las medidas al rubio, y contarle unos chistes a la pelirroja.

No era que dudasen de su hombría, _es solo que propiedad ajena no se toca._

_Esta científicamente comprobado, que cuando se tiene sexo, se eliminan células muertas, haciendo que en efecto, la piel se vuelva mas brillante, y radiante, en el caso de las mujeres estas producen una gran cantidad de estrogeno, volviendo el pelo mas suave y sedoso…_

Provechoso para Kushina y Naruto, y problemático para Minato a Sasuke…

*************

_Manos traviesas: una vez escuche esa expresión, es cuando comienzan a tocarse lascivamente…_

_Jojo_**_, lamento la tardanza, ya lo dije al principio, me demore por la candelaria, es que yo baile, y tuve que ir a los ensayos, baile sicuris, adoro esa danza, y ahora viene los carnavales son divertidos, TODOS, juegan con agua, talco de color, y un montón de cosas, hay cacharparis…._**

**_Y me estoy saliendo del tema, jeje, ojala y les aya gustado el capi._**

**_Hasta la próxima, no demorare tanto_**

**_Dejen sus comentarios_**

**_Ciao_**


End file.
